Silent Plea
by Dark.Romance.1409
Summary: Mitchie is the girl who no 1 in school cares about.Shes a mystery to them all.They will soon find out about Mitchies outside life,her friendship with the imfamous Connest3,and a few secrets shes been hiding from the world.Like who she really is.time2shine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wrote a new story for Camp rock and here it is! **

**I hope you enjoy it! I have questions at the end  
so just quickly read them through!  
Also, I need some reviews on my other story 'What Went Wrong?'  
Tell me if I should continue!  
Also! This is going be a 3 shot, I think.  
I have no idea, so tell me if you like this  
and if you want it to be a three-shot or a story  
I really do honor your opinions  
don't hesitate to ask me any questions  
I LOVE YOU JOE! AND KEVIN…AND Nick…  
Okay I love them all, You caught me  
Darn ******** haha  
So anyway Kevin?...KEVIN?  
YOU FAT A*S MONKEY! GET OVER HERE!  
….What? It's tough love.  
S*IT! JOE! YOU MOTHER FU*KER! DON'T SHOOT-  
….GOOD GOING JOE! You killed 1/3 of a Jonas  
Jeez, There are going to be some angry fan girls  
*screams screech in the distance*  
JOE! You dumb fu*k You sent of the  
TTMNKWKJIHKKWASGITBYBYMTNTDR!!!  
JOE:The what?  
Me: THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA KILLERS WHO KILL JOE IF HE KILLS KEVIN WITH A SHOT GUN IN THE BACK YARD BY THE MAPLE TREE NEAR THE DINING ROOM!  
JOE:…Caitlyn, Shut the fu*k up..  
Me: ..I'm Telling to Demi on you!  
Joe: NO BIT*H! ********  
Yes, I have issues, now!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Connect Three, Demi, That bit*h Joe, or Kevin the monkey!  
(I was joking about ^^^ above, just some really stupid sick humor of mine, I loooove Kevin and hoe. I mean Joe ******** haha I love Joe. He's so cute ********) ENJOY!!**

I cautiously walked down the hall, my head down into my notebook, reading the lyrics of my new song. No body seemed to notice me, I like it that way.

I was in a secluded part of the school, where all the druggies hang and fights happen. No surrounding classrooms or teachers, it was where the popular people hang out. Your probably wondering why I'm even here.

This is the only route to get to the busses from my 9th period class, yes. My life does suck.

I was minding my own business, making my walk to science as conspicuous as possible.

It was when something or someone pushed me into a locker making me stumble to the ground, which I realized I suck at acting conspicuous. Sigh. There was going to be another beat down. The punching bag, you ask? Me.

My notebook flew across the floor, down the hall. I couldn't see where for all the kids were crowding around us, ready to see another fight. Well, you can't really call it a fight; it was more like I took the beating the football team gave me.

It was easier, to not struggle, and let them feel the sick joy of hearing the whimpers of pain that escaped my bleeding lips. Yep, the guys at school even beat on me. I was lowest on the food chain.

I was lower than the geeks, who happened to be very nice, but even they can't hang out with me. It would ruin there reputation even more.  
I was a mystery to everyone at school; no one knew anything about me. I kept to myself; no one knew what I liked to do for fun, all they knew, was that I dressed weird.

I wear sweatshirts and kakis. I hate the dreaded things, but they blow the impact of fists a bit. So now, most of my closet is filled with just sweatshirts and sweatpants. I feel ugly, all the time.

And I'm always wearing a stupid base-ball cap of some team I don't even know the name of, because my hair is a bitch to brush, I've given up on it.

So back to the beating me up part.

I see Conner, quarterback of the football team. He towered over me with his 6 foot tall poise, and must way at least 100 more pounds than me. He lowered his face down to mine with a smirk.

"Mitchie? Still haven't learned you don't belong down here? Do you need to be taught another lesson of discipline?" The whole football team cheered in excitement.

"Wow. Will you all feel accomplished that you beat up a girl that's 5 '5' and 115 pounds? Go you! Your so strong, and almighty and note my high sarcasm." I preached towards them.

'Oh's heard from the crowd of people. I'm not completely powerless; I thought with a grin, I can criticize like no tomorrow.

All that got me though, was a few more punches in the gut. I'll skip the whole beat down on how no one helped me, thanks fellow students! Can't wait to see you at my 10 year reunion.

Yeh, not really.

Oh I just love sarcasm.

Anyway, home is my solitude. No stupid football team or cheerleaders here to beat on me, no students watching every move I make, just my family. My mom and dad, for I was an only child, but I don't really mind. And the few friends that I wouldn't change the world for.

There was Caitlyn, she had a very touch exterior but she has a creative and sweet side, I love her so much! Then there Selena who loves converse and is in love with the color red. She's not the brightest light-bulb but she sure knows how to give awesome advice and make you laugh. Then there are the boys.

Nate, Jason and Shane from the completely famous band connect3! Everyone knows who they are, there awesome music producers and musicians. Nate and Cait have been together for about a year now, and Nate is so in love with her, it's sickening. Then there's Sel and Jase who have been going out for about 3 or 4 years now, and they fit each other perfectly. Jason is the boy version of Selana basically.

Then there's Shane and I.

If your waiting for the 'We have been together for blah blah blah' don't waste the thought. We have been best friends since kindergarten. I know boring but whatever.

Cait, Sel, Jase, Nate and Shane all take private schooling from my mother, who just is too intelligent for her own good. Your probably now thinking 'Why don't you get home schooled then?' Well long story short, sure, no one likes me.

I have no friends in school except Serra and her boyfriend Chase but I don't want to give up on all the opportunities I would be missing out on.

School prom, Graduation day, senior trip, senior skip day! But also, if I get home schooled I may tip my friends off, they don't know I get beat-up at school and if they knew, they would never leave my side again.  
I need to be able to take care of myself, I refuse to be babied.

The kids laugh at me as I get off the buss, god. I haven't even gotten to look in the mirror, or check for damage control yet. How much cover-up do I need now?

I walk down the sidewalk as kids that live by my house point and snicker before turning into their drive-ways. I'm all the way at the end of the block, so I endure the chuckles so irritating they make me want to cry tears of frustration.

I finally walk into my driveway only to see my friends cars parked in there. Oh no. I'm screwed.

I calmly put my hands to my face to feel dried blood and tender spots. I sigh and put my hands up the cover my face as I walk through the door quietly, hoping to get to the bathroom before anyone noticed I was home. I tip-toed upstairs to the bathroom and heard Caitlyn call my name.

"Mitch? Is that you?!

I cursed under my breath. Should I fess up and just say I'm home? I don't have much time to think so I stress and shout "Yeah! One second guys!" I rush into the bathroom and lock the door before resting my forehead against the wood and uncovering my face.

That was so close. I suck at lying, I wonder if there's a class to master lying. Hm. I stop thinking and turn around shocked to see I'm not alone in here.

"Shane…"

________________________________________________________________________****

Omg guys!!! I wonder who is in there…  
Is it Jason, or a cereal killer!?! ..Shitt I gave it away!  
ahaha Just kidding!  
Anyway, im sorry I didn't make another chapter for What Went Wrong? Like promised but no one seemed to like it  
I got 2 reviews in the last 3months  
so I think I'll post the chapter if I get at least 5  
that would be nice  
hah I know this chapeter wasn't that great, and I might regret up-loading it later but, it was 2 in the morning and I worked on it till 7 AM I needed to post something before a mob came…  
hahaha!  
Anyway yeaah  
Heres some questions to answer in your comment  
1: Do you like my pen name? If not, suggestions?  
2: Who do you love more? Demi, Selena, Taylor, Or Miley  
3: Team Edward or Team Jacob? (Twilight fans)  
4: Smitchie or Jemi?  
5: Should this story be a Three shot or a whole story?  
(I need opinions soon! If it's a chapter story the whole story will be changed! They are both awesome ways to go on, but it will take a different turn for a three shot or a story in the next chapter)  
I will show the majority vote on these questions in the next chapter  
and post my thoughts too  
I know I'm such a bit*h! but I need at least 5 reviews for me to post the second chapter..yes! I'm Evil! Muahaha  
I LOVE YOU MORE THAN COOKIES!! BYEBYE FOR NOW!

.1409-


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy g**uys! So, I'm soo glad that people reviewed! I wasn't sure of the reaction I would get with this story but it seems like everyone wants this to be a full story. So, that is what I intend to do :) It's 2:30 in the morning and yeh I know, What the hell is wrong with me? Always writing so late? Ha-ha Well I'll tell you why. I have no clue,  
Thank you ha-ha.  
So you see, since this will be a full story, I decided to change the plot a bit. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm basically pulling shit out of my ass (Nice talk for a young lady right?) ha-ha  
I hope you like this chapter! And By the way I want to give a big thanks to theses few people who made this chapter possible. If they hadn't reviewed I wouldn't have 5 reviews and wouldn't be writing this so a big thank you too:  
****_jilla92  
TheSunday  
StephDY  
roory  
Melaurax3_****  
Thanks again so much guys! You rock!  
QUESTIONS!:  
1)Ehh, my pen name describes me well, but I'm open to suggestions lol  
2)DEMI!!! All the way! Then Selena, then Taylor. Miley, she's not even on my list. Ha-ha  
3) TEAM SWITZ! But I'm mostly team Edward. Like I love Jacob but not with Bella, With Renesmee. And I lovee Jalice :)  
4) Gah, even I can't pick! Ha-ha but I sure wish for a Jemi :)  
5) I think I'm going with story  
Now on with the Chapter! Hope you enjoy :]  
Disclaimer: I don't anything, except maybe the plot :] lol**

_"Shane is going to find out" Selena says with worry etched on her face. I see the concern in her eyes along with an un-answered question she wants answered._

I groan. Of course someone was bound to be in here! Why didn't I go to my own bathroom?

Oh that's right.

Because I'm really stupid.

Perfect.

"Find out what Selena? Nothings wrong, nothings happened." I say quietly turning to face my reflection in the mirror over the sink. I gasp. Jesus, I look like I just fell down a subway stairway. Maybe I should use that as an excuse. Hmm.  
There was a cut above my right eye-brow and my lip had busted open. Not to mention the fact that there were various bruises and my face was covered with dry blood. I don't even want to see my torso. It must be bad, for I could hardly move without feeling pain.

"Your own face tells me otherwise" Selena says at she turns the foist handle and puts a rag under it. Water splashed around the surface, the cloth soaking up the liquid falling.

I've never found a washcloth so interesting, until now that is.

"I fell down the stairs near the subway. You know how big of a klutz I am." I said un-convincingly as my best friend rung out the rag. She didn't even change facial expressions as she said something so simple, it embarrassed me.

"You don't even pass the subway on your way home nor do you need to ride one." I flushed at being caught. I was never a good liar and besides even if I was, I could never fool Selena. She was the lying wizard.

She lightly dabbed my face with the damp cloth in her hand. I winced painfully as she hit a tender spot. She apologized and possibly even more gently than before, cleaned off the dry blood on my face.

It was silent. I was glad. I had no Idea what to say to her. Was she mad that I didn't tell her? Was she upset that she didn't suspect a thing? Was she worried about me or the fact that she couldn't tell that I had been lying the whole time?

What am I thinking!? That's ridiculous! Selena is the sister I truly never had; she loves me as I do her! Of course she's worried about me! How could I think such a silly thought?

My friend finished cleaning me up, even though I could do it myself, and then sat on the closed toilet seat. She looked at me with curiosity. There were questions swarming in her hazel eyes.

"Just tell me what happened Mitch. I need to know." She said gently, as if she knew what I was going through. Tears were threatening to slip from my eyes so I turn around and pretend to occupy myself with looking in the mirror.

I waited for me to feel like I could talk in a steady voice. "Nothing happened Sel, don't worry about me." My voice quivered a bit, but not enough for her to notice.

"I know something did." She says scornfully. Then said more softly "I promise not to tell Shane."

It's funny how she says she won't tell Shane. What about the others? Why just not Shane?

"You know how he is, Sweetie" She said soothingly as she got up and strode to me, putting her hand on my back for support and comfort. It helped a bit. "He'll find out, demand to know what happened, then beat up whoever did this to you."

It was true. I was always weak for Shane; he could get me to do anything. Including me telling him what happened, telling him who did it and why. Even though I wasn't even particularly sure why they did this to me either.

As you can probably tell, I have feelings for my best friend. No! Not Sel. Shane.

He's so great, everything I could want in a guy. He was the perfect guy for anyone. Sweet, smart, funny, loving, dependable, trusting, self-assured, romantic, passionate (with his music, friends and family) the perfect gentlemen and so much more. Ever since kindergarten I have had the biggest crush on him.

We met on the swings at recess. I decided to jump off the swing and I landed on my face. Like I said, I'm a klutz. He came over to me and offered his hand to take. He tried pulling me to my feet but then he fell down too. So here we are, 12 years later, still best friends.

Also, it doesn't hurt that he's extremely good looking.

Raven colored hair, straight with perfection. Dark eyes that change color with his moods and just seem to hypnotize me. The body of a god (Not that I've seen him shirtless, but you can just tell). The most pink kissable lips and pearly white teeth. A birthmark on his neck, and not to mention the sexy skinny jeans he wears. His looks alone make me loose breath.

"Hello? Mitch? You there?" Selena stood in front on me, eyes darting all over my face as she shook me. I grimaced and got myself out of her grasp.

"Sorry, I just spaced out." I say blushing, thinking of who I was day-dreaming about.

Selena just smirked. She knew so easily.

Then there was a knock at the door. It made me jump, I was so startled.

Selena looked at me with sympathy. "Who is it?" She said a bit louder than her normal voice.

"It's Shane. Is Mitch in there with you?" Said the person, now identified as Shane. I looked up at her with bug eyes, 'What to say!?'.

Selena gave me a look that said 'I have no clue'.

I took a shaky breath and struggled to evenly say "Yeah, I'm here Shane"

There was a silence and I could hear Shane's breath on the other side of the door. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to barge in here. If I was decent or not.

"Open the door Mitchie" He said through his teeth, he was getting frustrated. He wanted to comfort me, he was protective of me.

"No!" I said hysterically. 'Way to go Mitch!' I thought dryly. 'He won't suspect a thing.'

There was another long pause of silence. Then Shane knocked softly on the door.

"Mitchie, why not? Are you mad at me?" He said quietly through the door of the bathroom. Uh-oh. There he goes, using the guilt on me accidentally.

I rush to the sink and nosily go through the cabinet looking for any last drops of cover-up. I find some and shake the liquid in the bottle.

"No" I reply hastily taking the cap off. "Why should I? You've done nothing wrong Shane." I dab the liquid on my finger and rub it in to the bruise on my cheek.

"You tell me" He said lamely and started to shake the handle. "Mitchie, please let me in." I hurriedly repeat the process with the other blemishes.

"But-"He cut me off.

"Mitchie, please, I need to be with you" Yeah. He defiantly knows something's wrong. The way he said it, brought me to my knees. Selena smirked again, not that I had too much time to notice.

"Mitchie?! Are you okay? Sel! Let me in." He must have heard me fall. Thank the heavens I got the make-up on. Selena gave me the look, saying she was sorry, but she had too. I quickly slumped to the counter and got the make-up away before Shane barged in.

He searched for me and found me quickly just before I fell once again seeing his pale face full or concern for me. Those eyes worrying for me. It made my head spin out of control.

He gasped and came full speed toward me, arms out-stretched. He caught me swiftly before bringing me close to his chest, nuzzling his face in my neck. I breath caught, and broodingly wished to smell his scent, so sweet.

This is exactly where I wanted to be. In his arms, his scent surrounding me, his eyes searching mine lovingly. Wait, lovingly? No. In a friendly way.

Yeah, that's it.

________________________________________________________________**__**

**_So? How was it?!?  
Did you like it?  
I need at least 6 more reviews. (a total of 11 reviews)  
Hope you enjoyed!  
It's 4:30AM :[  
haha You can't believe how tired I am  
See? This is how much I love you guys  
lol  
QUESTIONS!!  
1) What was you favorite part in the story so far?  
2) Do you like how the story is turning out?  
3) I'm thinking of adding a few more characters. What do you think?  
4) Would you rather Talk to Joe Jonas on the phone for hours, or have him visit you for 10 miniutes?  
5) Who's the cutest Jonas to you?  
6) What do you like about Demi?  
(Random Quesiton)  
Whats your favorite animal?  
LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	3. AN! I'm Sorry! Chapter 3 coming soon!

Hey guys!!  
I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of 'Silent Plea'.  
And a Review had me realize that I wrote the last chapter in italics  
I didn't realize I didn't write it like that  
It was a mistake. The chapter happened, it was a dream of hers, don't worry!  
The next chapter should be posted Tuesday but I'm going to the movies with my best friends and so it might be posted a bit later. Like Wednesday morning. I seem to be writing a lot during the AM. So it's probably going to be posted Wednesday at 3 AM.  
Ha-ha  
Love you guys!  
You guys rock! I love reading your reviews, and I hope to get many more :]  
Keep on rocking!!


	4. What a tease! Chapter 3

**Hey again guys!! I am so tired, I think I'm going to die on spot, but I'm writing this for you guys, because I promised. See!?! I really do love you guys. Tehehe :]  
(BTW! THE AN WAS WRONG! I MEANT TO SAY THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER WASN'T A DREAM!!)  
Okay! Well, it's only 7:10 pm (I know, Pathetic right?) but I had an un-expected sleepover with one of my best friends last night, and we cleaned out my entire room. Let's face it. Us teenagers aren't the cleanest of people, unless you have OCD like my friend Liz does. I have a bit of it, but hers is insane!! (This is not a bad thing to have OCD; I'm just saying she has it so bad that when it comes to cleaning my room next time, she's not helping. Ha-ha.) So I had on my brace (I have scoliosis which sucks because I have to wear this uncomfortable brace that hurts to move in) and I was inept, until I decided to take it off and help her. She was screaming "Make sure the heel of that shoe, touches the other shoe!" and "Make sure you put the dresses here, Skinny jeans here, cardigans here, memories here, stuff to sell here, scarf's here, and the belts here." I was ready to shoot myself. Ha-ha. That's not even half of it though. I'm just writing the authors note before I'm taking a nap and waking up at like, 1 Am and writing the story. Lol. So here is goes!! Enjoy my lovess!!  
1) I can't even choose!! I love the part how she rambles on about how cute and how great Shane's personality is.  
2) I kind of like how it's turning out. Next time though, I'll make sure the plot isn't so cheesy :] He-he  
3) I think I might! Add some good characters and bad ones :] (muaha)  
4) Talk to Joe for hours!! Then invite him over, He-he.  
5) JOE! XD  
6) Theres not only one thing I can choose! I have a bunch. She writes her own music, sings amazingly, acts amazing, is so talented, can play so many different instruments. Then there's her style, hair, smile, eyes, and her sweet attitude. Also, I love how she seems to care so much about her fans.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :[**

I finally was able to breath after the shock registered. Shane's musky scent wavered into my nostrils and I discreetly snuck a few sniffs of him.

My eye-lids slid closed, intoxicated, and I silently sighed into his hair, not wanting to ever move from this position.

I felt myself gingerly being moved a few centimeters from the spot I previously occupied.

"Mitch, look at me." Shane's sweet and gentle voice floated through my ears. Oh, how musical those few words sounded to me.

I fluttered my eyes open and tried to regain my focus. I look to my right a bit and see Shane, lightly grinning at me. I look into his eyes and see a bit of confusion swarming, why was my Adonis confused?

'But sadly,' I say in my mind 'he's not mine.' How depressing could this once thought be? Very.

I grin back with a bit of teeth before lightly letting my hands fall from his neck to the floor. The tiles were a bit cold, so I flinched a bit, before pushing up with my palms, feeling an ache as I move so abruptly.

As I'm finally up I see Shane is still looking up at me from the floor and I giggle at him, offering my hand for assistance.

I see an impish smirk cross his face slowly before he takes my hand and pulls me down with him, on the floor with him, him beneath I.

Whoa!

I smile at him, squinting my eyes a bit, trying to make it look like I was glaring, but failing thoroughly. I blush, grin still attached to my face. Then, I see his hand make its way up to cup my face, but decide against it and instead put his hand on my back.

He applied a bit a pressure to my lower back and I felt my chest and pelvis pushing heavily onto his.

His chest was heaving, as well as mine, and I could feel the temperature rise in the room. He then started to slowly getting up; still holding me in a way he has never held me before.

I tried not to wince from the pain, as he put pressure on several bruises. Still I wished he would never let me go, for his presence I craved so very much.

We got to a stand and I made sure he still held onto me because I could feel my knees once again going weak. I noticeably blushed and put my head down so he wouldn't see. Thankfully, he didn't notice, which is weird.

He usually always notices when I'm hiding something. Odd.

He then applied a bit more pressure and brought me into one of his infamous bear hugs, the kind I love greatly to receive. My heart was beating in overtime, thumping out of my  
chest.

Can't this man see how he affects me?

I keep my eyes open, knowing well that if I closed them that I might be forever lost in the essence of him. I decide to look behind him to where Selena was trying to escape, to give us our moment.

Yes, yes. Be gone! I want him to myself right now, love you though!

I pulled away and looked at him again; I couldn't help but feel like he was staring at my chest. I must be wrong, he was probably spacing, staring at a random spot and didn't realize he looked at something near that, area.

I felt self-conscious still, the girls he dated, around his age with c-cups at the least, and the perfect figure. I couldn't compare with my just turned 16 year old chest. Resulting in only small B sized bosoms and an average body. Not the kind a model has for sure.

I was only in daycare when I met him, he was in kindergarten. He was always 2 grades ahead of me. Myself in 10th grade and himself a senior.

He stopped spacing and turned to look at my eyes, a smirk evident on his face. I rolled my eyes and with all my inner strength, pushed him away. I got a good look in the mirror to see the cover-up did perfect, no blemishes in sight.

I look at him again to see concern, oh no. 'Here come the questions, be prepared Mitch.' I thought.

"Why did you run up here in such a hurry? I've been waiting to see you. I haven't seen you in days." Shane said, curiosity flitting thro-out his perfect eyes.

I smile and simply say "Bathroom". It was odd how casually the lie was perfect. Wow. Score!! Ha-ha.

Wait, back to reality now.

"I'm sorry Shane. But I really have missed you." That all was true, not one lie in that sentence. He lifted his eye-brows and gave me an once-over.

"What was the whole falling fiasco? And the sounds of the contents in the cabinet rattling before Selena let me in? You're a horrible liar Mitch." He lightly laughed shaking his head at my antics.

Shit, Shane always knows when I'm lying. Not just because I suck at it, but because he knows me so well. Uhm, what to say?

"I-I. What are you talking about Shane?" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! He saw you fall to the floor, he obviously heard you trying to find something hurriedly. Gah! He knows something's wrong!

He gave me a look, a look I fell for instantly, he wanted me to tell him. I can't, I just can't. Think Mitchie, think quick!

"I-um-I fell at school. You know, tripped down the stairs. I didn't want to tell you, I was so embarrassed." I recited like it actually happened; maybe he'll fall for it.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Mitch! I know you have your clumsy moments, everyone does" He said reassuringly. 'Humph' I thought 'I've never seen him clumsy.'

"But why the falling and rattling?" He asked confused. He didn't see how this all came together, but thankfully, I did.

"Well, I fell because I got some minor injuries from falling. You know, ankle and all, I just stepped on it wrong. With the cabinet," I hesitated a bit.

"I needed to brush my teeth. I ate something at lunch and yeah, didn't smell too good. Ha-ha." I said, hoping he fell for it. I was getting better and better at this lying thing,

thank the lord.

"Oh okay." He said after a moment of speculating. He smiled and looked into my eyes so intensely, gosh theses brown eyes, I would love to look at every day of my life.

I smile at him trying to give my eyes that mystifying look that worked so well on me.  
"Let's go see the others, hmm?" I say softly, tilting my head.

He had full blown beamed at me with those perfect lips and pearly white teeth. My smile faulted, stunned, before I fully smiled back.

"Let us step then Ms. Torres" He said in a fluent English accent and chuckled.

I laughed at him and patted his head in a joking manner, before turning and openly springing for the door before he caught me.

I ran down the long hall, I could hear his thumping footsteps behind me, catching up quickly. I giggle in a childlike way, hearing his stunning laugh right from behind.

"Your so gonna get it Mitch." He said, fingertips brushing against my waist before I ran a bit faster, loosing him. He caught up quick, us both laughing hysterically at nothing. I squealed hearing him get closer, I didn't dare turn around.

I saw my room come into view and I ran faster for it, opening the brass handle and staggering inside before I saw Shane to close for me to close the door fast enough.

I squealed again running for the bathroom, but Shane caught me, spun me to face him and he had on the sexiest, most mystifying facial expression.

It turned me on a bit, I have to admit. I blushed.

He smirked and lightly pushed me into my wall, stepping closer, our bodies not touching, but so close to. He leaned in toward me and I closed my eyes, blindly hoping for a kiss.

He lips brushed across my cheek and my back arched lightly, gasping and I swear I heard a moan so sexy, escape his lips.

He composed himself and then we heard laughter coming up the stairs. Our friends, here to do what they do best, ruin a moment. His head fell to the wall behind me.

He brought it back up and whispered into my ear "We'll finish this later Missy."

He pushed himself off the wall and I just stood there, chills going up my spine, out of breath and gasping.

I look towards Shane to see him smirking; he must know he had an affect on me. Oh that bastard.

That fucking tease. Well then, let the games begin Mr. Grey.

**I know, it absolutely sucked, but it was a quick thing and I needed to get something up. I felt really bad I didn't post this a night before, but I was so tired and the power went off and gosh. I'm such a bitch, I know. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll make an extra long chapter. Chapter 4 will be super long, which might take me a little bit longer to write so. Lol.  
Okay! I hope you liked it and BTW! Thank soooo much for the extra reviews. I asked for 11 and I got 14!! I was hoping we could get to 20? Hmm? Lol  
Only 2 questions today  
1) What is your biggest wish of all?  
2) Favorite color?  
Haha REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
I love, love you guys!!!  
See yaa!!  
**


End file.
